Elizabeth Montgomery
Personality Elizabeth is an imaginative young woman. Almost /too/ imaginative. There's hardly a moment that her head isn't in the clouds. Some might call it... delusional. She sees the world through rose-colored glasses. Sometimes those glasses have pictures of castles and unicorns painted on them, so she really isn't seeing reality at all. She really has no desire to take on responsibilities, but when pressed, she will help out as needed. She has a kind soul, but there is a definite temper to her, especially when she's insulted or those she considers friends are threatened. Right now, she's especially driven to find her lover, and she is capable of doing a great deal in an effort to reach him. Sheet Attributes Willpower 2 Banality 3 Glamour 5 (Musing Threshold: Watching lovers together) (Extra points covered by flaws) Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Specialty: Flexible), Stamina 2 Charisma 4 (Winsome), Manipulation 2, Appearance 4 (Glamorous) Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 2 Abilities ;Talents :Athletics 2 :Dodge 3 :Expression 1 :Intimidation 2 :Persuasion 1 :Primal Urge 3 :Scrounging 1 :Sensitivity 4 (Glamour) :Subterfuge 2 ;Skills :Crafts: Gardening 3 :Etiquette 4 (Specialty: Fae Court Life) :Leadership 2 ;Knowledges :Enigmas 2 :Lore: Sidhe Nobility 3 :Science: Botany 1 ;Arts :Legerdemain 5 ;Realms :Actor 3 :Nature 2 :Prop 4 :Scene 3 ;Freebie Spending : 45 :12 to Talents :2 to Knowledges :10 to Arts :21 to Realms Backgrounds *Remembrance 2 :Elizabeth has always been closer to the fantastical side, to the Dreaming, than most. Sometimes she even has brief glimpses, flashes of memories, of her previous life. *Title 4 :Nineve is a noble among the Fae, a Countess. She is, however, landless, so the title is mostly an honorific. *Chimera 1 :The one object Elizabeth has managed to keep, other than the clothes she's wearing, is the locket that was given to her by Teagan. To mortal eyes, it merely contains the picture of a handsome man with a roguish smile. To the Fae or enchanted mortals, the picture actually moves, and the man within it sings a song, one about love and beauty. Merits and Flaws ;Merits *Poetic Heart 3 :Nineve has always been especially inspired and imaginative. Perhaps it's a sign that she's meant for something great someday. Whatever it means, she's been protected from the effects of Banality. *True Love 1 :Teagan Waverider, an Eshu bard with Wayfarer. He's under Lisanor's control now. *Birthrights :Sidhe get two extra points of Appearance in their Fae form. :When impassioned, social roles are a -2 difficulty. Those wanting to attack an angry Sidhe must make a WP role. :Any cantrip that would directly make Sidhe look foolish fail. :Sidhe cannot botch etiquette rolls. *House Boon :With a successful Perception + Kenning roll, members of House Gwydion can sense if someone is telling the truth; the difficulty is the subject's Willpower. ;Flaws *Bard's Tongue 1 :Elizabeth has been known to occasionally speak her mind and the truth, especially when it's uncomfortable. Even stranger, what she says sometimes comes to pass in an uncanny manner. *Cursed 3 :Elizabeth has been cursed by the Lady Lisanor, a powerful Unseelie Sidhe. No matter how much she searches for her love, Teagan, she's not going to find him. Sometimes clues might appear, or she might glimpse him, or think she hears his voice, but it's a tricky affect of the curse, not the truth. It's not helping with her insanity. *Echoes 2 :Salt or bread thrown over a mortal's shoulder protects them from Nineve's cantrips. Knowing Nineve's full name allows a mortal to command three tasks from her. *Allergic 1 :Elizabeth is allergic to bees! Which has been an issue, since she loves working in gardens. At home, she had epinephrine, but since she's been journeying after Teagan and lost in Bedlam? Nope. *Frailties (Sidhe) :Banality's Curse: The taint of Banality affects Sidhe more than other Fae. Every temp point of Banality gained counts as two. Difficulties that are to be equal to her Banality score (or that's to resist Banality) are treated as a point higher. :Depression! Sidhe have this issue. *Gwydion House Flaw :Gwydion members are prone to rages. When they reach the wounding level or their honor is insulted, they must make a WP roll (diff 5). If they fail, they fly into a berserker rage and attack anyone near, ally or enemy. While in this state, they ignore wound penalties until incapacitated. *Bedlam! :Elizabeth has slipped further and further into Bedlam during her journey. She's clinging to the fantastical world she's created within her mind, unwilling to face harsher realities. She's always been in danger of falling into Bedlam, and she's finally been pushed over the edge. She'll be starting play in Stage 2 of Bedlam. History The tale of Nineve begins and ends with love. Not the kind of love that's merely lust in disguise, nor the fickle kind that waxes and wanes faster than the moon. I’m talking about true, enduring love, the kind that makes you do incredibly dangerous or foolish things just for the chance that you might see it returned or preserved. Or just so that you can see a smile upon the loved one’s face. It begins when Count Percival first beheld the golden beauty of Lady Lisanor, not to mention heard her siren song. From that moment on, his heart was no longer his own. He sought to court the sad Sidhe, only to be refused. But that is a part of the custom, was it not? He would prove himself to her, win a smile and eventually her love. With high hopes, he undertook the task, but hope was not enough to overcome the truth he discovered. Lady Lisanor's love was already given, and it was not to him, nor any other Fae, but to a mortal man named Allan Moore, a painter of genius levels, although the human world had yet to acknowledge his skill. "His art is the one thing that truly warms my heart," sighed Lisanor, when Percival coaxed from her the reason for her affection. Torn between his desire for her and wanting to see her truly happy, the Count came up with – he thought – a clever plan. He enchanted the mortal, bringing him to stay within the Freehold. Lady Lisanor was at first pleased by this idea. She doted upon Allan Moore, lovingly caring for him while he remained in the enchanted state and happily encouraging him to continue painting. Percival took all of this in stride, attempting to hide the jealous nature that was coming more and more to the forefront. Every opportunity that he had to upstage the mortal, the Count took. He was the better man, worthy of the lovely Sidhe’s affection, and he would prove it! By any means. By any means. With a bit of manipulation and bribery, anything is possible. Letting his obsession get the better of him, Count Percival secretly staged a fight. Chimerical creatures, ones shaped from nightmares, were released upon the freehold, particularly threatening the Sidhe Lady. What he intended was to save the day, skillfully using his own favored Art, Legerdemain, to fight back the beasts, while the mortal man is unable to do the same. He succeeded, in that regard, but he forgot to consider humanity's stubborn willingness to fight against all odds for what they hold dear. Percival was not the only one to have fallen for Lisanor. Allan Moore was struck down in the struggle, and the Lady was devastated. Although she knew nothing of Percival's involvement in creating the battle, she still blamed him for the loss, claiming he would never have been in danger if he'd not been Enchanted, if he'd simply been left to create his Art while she quietly dreamed. Lady Lisanor changed Courts that day, never to embrace her Seelie side again. She departed from the Freehold, bitter and sorrowful, wishing that she could one day make the Count feel her pain. Years later, a child was born to another pair of lovers. Benjamin and Susan Montgomery rejoiced over the birth of their daughter, who they named Elizabeth after Susan's favorite aunt. Benjamin was a commercial pilot. He'd always loved to fly, the feeling of freedom it brought. Susan happened to be a stewardess, one he proposed to mid-flight. Once their daughter was born, she stayed home to look after the child, while Benjamin continued his work. The Montgomery family owned a large home near Manchester, Connecticut. The property was miles away from the nearest neighbor, surrounded by woodlands and green hills, with numerous finely kept gardens. The seclusion caused little Elizabeth to rely heavily on her imagination for entertainment, and the landscape and gardens certainly promoted this. The gardens were Susan's pride and joy, the one thing she looked after as much as she did the child. There were plants within them from every country and she and Benjamin had visited, however brief the layover. It felt like a magical world to a young girl, and Elizabeth made it into a vast kingdom, filled with fantastic friends and terrifying enemies. Her creativity never really stopped. In Elizabeth's mind, they did not merely drive anywhere, but their car was escorted by unicorn guardians. She herself was an adviser to the fairies and a protector of the gardens, defending it from flying archers and lizard-like henchmen. Sometimes she swore she even /saw/ glimpses of her pretend friends, flashes of magic. Years came and passed, and little Elizabeth grew, and she was soon old enough to even attend school. It was quite a drive from their secluded home, but the teachers had a good reputation. She was friendly, if shy, and full of imagination. Her teachers were charmed by her, which certainly pleased her parents. Her father was often away due to work, but the times when he was home were special. Cherished memories. Their family was a happy loving one, but unfortunately fated to not last. Susan was diagnosed with cancer, and it was already widespread by the time they found it. Elizabeth had only just turned ten when her mother passed away. It was a devastating blow for the small family. Both were crushed by the loss. Benjamin coped by throwing himself more into work, distancing himself from reminders of Susan, while Elizabeth drew further into her fantasies, clinging to her internal world. Many family and friends showed up for the funeral, offering their support. Susan was well-loved. The funeral was an especially difficult event for Elizabeth. Not only were the reminders of the loss painful, but something /happened/ during the service that changed her world forever. She experienced her Chrysalis. Those mundanes who attended whisper of a visitation by ghosts or angels during the funeral. Some say they even saw Susan’s ghost. All of them agree that it was an unsettling, unexplainable experience. For Elizabeth, however, it was the day she finally stepped into the Fae world, where she belonged. The Fae that came to her aid in that moment whisked her away to the nearest Freehold. You could only enter it by jumping into an old wishing well. Trust, that was something the owner of the Freehold held dear. It was the main home and Hold of Duke Leopold Alexis Elijah Walker Thomas Garrett Mountbatten, who oversaw most of the land within Connecticut. He was one of the more traditional Sidhe. Quite proper, but also kind in his own, unique way. While most of the Fae were curious about the very young addition to their ranks, it was Count Percival that took a particular interest in her, and he stepped forward to become her patron, her mentor. Because she was so young, she was returned to her home soon after, with the story that she'd run away, distressed about her mother’s death. An Eshu friend of the Count’s, Mrs. Windwhistler arranged to become the housekeeper and nanny at Benjamin's estate, looking after Elizabeth while her father worked. The Count himself staged as a tutor, continuing both her human and her Fae education. For Elizabeth, this new life was just a reassurance of what she'd believed all along: That she really was a fairy princess. Trust the young to be so accepting of the unbelievable. After months of fostering, the Sidhe of the Freehold performed the naming ceremonies, in which they discovered both that she is Nineve to the Fae and also a countess in rank. Landless, especially being so young, but perhaps that would change in time. Count Percival was surprised by her rank, and it strengthened his determination to take her under his wing. When most teachers might have considered their student ready to be on their own, Percival continued tutoring the girl, and he certainly wasn't easy on her. Nineve was, on most days, excited to learn more about the Sidhe, glamour, and her Art. More often than not, Percival was forced to bribe her in order to get her to finish more mundane projects. "I'll tell you of the Battle of Snow White Falls, if you finish your English assignment." Her father continued to be distant, still mourning their loss, even years later. He stopped tending her mother's gardens, and they likely would have gone to waste if the Fae hiding within his household had not taken over the duty. This distance, the lack of solid human relationships, simply allowed Nineve to further immerse herself within the Changeling culture. As for Arts, she focused solely upon perfecting her skill in the use of Legerdemain, just as Percival had, and she grew more and more advanced as she aged. As proud of her skill as he was, and as much as he delighted in her learning more about the Fae, Count Percival was concerned about Nineve's growing lack of mortal connections, and he pushed her to make friends among the mortals, and when she entered high school, he became only a part-time tutor, forcing her to attend an actual school. She hated it, but it worked to keep her somewhat down to earth. A little. Her mother's garden helped a little with keeping her balanced, and she turned it into a nursery, growing and selling plants for local gardeners, as well as participating in competitions. Gardening was one thing within the mortal world that gave her joy. After all, she'd loved her mother very much. Nature itself had always been dear to Nineve. It seemed closer to the Fae world. She could sit in her garden or overlooking the river and let her imagination go wild for hours. She particularly loved parks. There was something about seeing lovers walking together or sitting close that warmed her heart. Perhaps it reminded her of her past, when her mother and father were happy together. In short, despite Count Percival's best efforts, Elizabeth became more and more of an observer within the mortal world, rather than a participant. Her child-like, imaginative spirit, too, seemed particularly resistant to banality, more so than is usual for a Sidhe, which certainly didn't help balance matters. He might have grown frustrated had another stabilizing force not entered her life. His name was Teagan Waverider, a wandering Eshu that visited the Freehold. What Teagan lacked in a noble upbringing, he made up for with his charisma. None were surprised when Nineve fell in love with the bard, but they /were/ surprised by how long it took. He noticed her beauty and was enchanted by her whimsical nature, but the Countess Nineve barely took a second look at him for months. He persisted in courting her, undaunted by her lack of attention, and he’d go out of his way to aid her, to entertain her, even serenading her at night outside her window. It became a pastime at the Freehold to watch the courtship. Once Elizabeth's heart did soften towards the Eshu, it was clear to all that their love was more than just a passing infatuation. It was true love, the kind that would endure. Count Percival had seen this love before, and although he was not pleased by the match, wishing Nineve had chosen someone of noble standing, he'd learned his lesson about meddling in the affairs of the heart. He gave his blessing to the pair, ready to be among the witnesses when they spoke their oaths. "There’s a storm coming," said Elizabeth on the day they were to exchange their vows, gazing up at the clear sky. "One that will sweep away whatever's in its path." If only she'd known how true her words would be. Her uneasiness only increased when Teagan was nowhere to be found that day. The Count was furious, but he tried to hide it when she looked to him for support. The Eshu must have fled, he figured, wasn't able to handle the commitment. He did return that day, only he wasn't alone. A beautiful Unseelie Sidhe accompanied him, along with several other Unseelie Fae and Chimera. Count Percival recognized her in an instant. Lisanor. Even now, he loved her, even as she spoke such chilling words. He didn't even notice the look the Duke gave him when Lisanor detailed her revenge, along with /what/ caused the need for her vengeance. Now, she explained, she would take from him what he most held dear, just as he had taken what she had loved. Teagan, it seemed, had been tricked into swearing an oath of service to her, and as for Elizabeth? As Elizabeth was focused on trying to get to her lover, Lisanor placed upon her a curse. "Love shall be ever just out of reach. When you grasp for him, he will slip from your fingers like grains of sand. When you strain to see him, only shadows will plague your vision. Illusions and voices will fill your mind, but never will they reveal the truth…" Almost as soon as they'd arrived, they disappeared. It was no doubt Teagan's Wayfarer ability that swept him and Lady Lisanor away so quickly. Nineve was crushed, at one moment sobbing, at the next staring in a daze. The other Fae argued around her. She heard the Duke’s voice, angrier than she’d ever heard him, demanding Count Percival to explain what had happened. And when he did? The Duke told him to leave. To go and never come back, not until he’d atoned for what he’d done. As for the Countess Nineve, with both her stable influences taken from her, she slipped further into her own mental world, losing even more of her hold upon reality. Almost as if unable to face the unfortunate truth, she painted an optimistic picture for herself. She would go and save her love; she would challenge the odds and prove that goodness and hope can prevail over the darkness! That, and there wasn’t a chance she would just sit to see if he came back. She knew Teagan needed her help, and she would find him. She left the Freehold the next day, taking with her a little money, some clothes, and the chimerical locket that Teagan had given her, one that when opened, revealed a picture of her lover and, to the enchanted or Fae, showed him playing the song he'd created just for her. It was a comfort to Nineve. It didn't take long at all for the money Elizabeth had taken to run out, but she kept going, either finding strangers willing to help her out, Freeholds that would take her in for a night, or even going to soup kitchens. She was lost, alone, and slipping further and further into Bedlam. She was certainly no closer to finding Teagan than when she'd left, but she could swear she saw signs of him. People that would swear they’d seen him before, and yet when she searched where they'd pointed out? Nothing. Sometimes she'd catch glimpses of him out of the corner of her eye, but when she'd turn to look? Nothing. She’d dream of him at night, of him calling to her, but when she tried to go where she thought he'd beckoned her? Nothing. The constant frustration from the curse's effects did little to help her insanity, and she just sunk deeper into her own world. She was so close. She'd just seen him, hadn't she? Next time, she'll be faster. Next time, it will really be him. He has to be somewhere, and she'll find him. And her search brought her closer and closer to the supernatural magnet that is Crystal Springs. Advancement ; Slot 1 : * Name: * From: * Approved By: * Explanation ; Slot 2 : * Name: * From: * Approved By: * Explanation: ; Slot 3 : * Name: * To: * Approved By: * Explanation: ; Advancement History : * None Category:NPCs